Three
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Sam comes to Kurt and Blaine after coming out to his mother...lets see how the two men make him feel better. Klam HumAndervans...boyXboyXboy, pure smuttiness...don't like, don't read.


Ok, about to do something pretty crazy. Never have I ever written three-way slash before so please forgive me if it sucks.  
>I had a dream last night similar to this after seeing the preview for Rumors. I love how the Kummers are like "OH SHIT, KURT IS CHEATING ON BLAINE WITH SAM! AAAHHH" so I decided to use this fun little scenario to my advantage.<p>Here we go.<p>

I wasn't sure how this all came about, really. Kurt and I were lying in bed one day after school at his house, giggling about nothing, when Sam Evans called him. From my end, I heard Kurt saying "It's gonna be ok" and "Can I do anything for you?" along with reassuring "yeah"s and "Oh dear"s. Sam finally let him go and Kurt looked downtrodden.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Sam just came out to his mom. She was a little freaked out and he's walking over. He just wants someone to talk to about it."

"Wow." was all I could say. My gaydar wasn't always the best, though I myself was gay, but I had a feeling about Sam. I didn't know the guy too well, but he was cool from what I could gather.

There was a knock on the door downstairs a few minutes later.

"That's Sam. I'll be right back."

Kurt jumped up and ran downstairs. I lay back on the pillows and took in the scent of my boyfriend. It was so relaxing I almost fell asleep. Before I could, however, Kurt returned with a slightly shocked- looking Sam.

"Hey, man, you ok?" I stood up, shaking his hand.

"I guess. My mom didn't really take it too well. She didn't, like, call me names or anything. She just said she needed a while."

"Oh," Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder. "That sounds ok, then. She just needs to process it."

"Yeah, but what if she decides she doesn't like it and kicks me out or something?"

Neither of us could answer him. Kurt shot me a look of sympathy for the blond. Both of us had been in his shoes and knew how he felt. It sucked.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Kurt. Sorry if I interrupted...you know."

Kurt smirked. "No, you didn't. It's fine."

Sam joined me on the bed, followed by Kurt.

"Can I...ask you guys something?"

I nodded.

"Anything," Kurt responded.

"Please feel free to say no or whatever, because it's kind of weird, but can I...watch you guys?"

I felt my eyebrows shoot upward toward my fringe of curls on my forehead. Kurt's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"I mean...I've never actually seen two guys together and maybe it's just a phase I'm in or something. I kind of wanna just know for sure...you know?"

I looked at Kurt for an answer. Secretly, I was so turned on by the idea of another man watching us that it was making itself painfully obvious through my jeans. The fact that a HOT man wanted to watch didn't help much either.

Kurt swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Blaine?"

I sighed. "I'm...fine with it if you are."

Kurt looked between me and Sam and crawled up the bed to straddle my hips and place the most intense kiss on my lips that I had ever known. His strong arms snaked around my neck and pulled me closer, our hips grinding together in the process. A moan slipped from between our lips. I heard it echoed from right behind my boyfriend. I opened my eyes as Kurt's lips traveled from my lips to my jaw and neck to see Sam, his lust-blown eyes following every movement of Kurt's lips against my skin. It was almost overwhelming.

Kurt pulled back and lay me down on the bed perpendicular to Sam, giving him a better view of the situation. I saw the palm of his hand against the crotch of his jeans and watch his chest. His breath was shallow and hitching in his chest.

"This ok?" Kurt looked over at him, lust filling his eyes as well.

Sam nodded and swallowed.

Kurt looked between us again and a mischievious smile crept across his face.

"Have you ever kissed a guy, Sam?"

Sam's eyes grew bigger, as did mine. What is he playing at.

"N...No."

Kurt leaned down and kissed the soft space below my ear before whispering, "Would you be upset if I kissed him?"

The thought sent shivers down my spine. Two men kissing did something to me.

"Only this once?" I whispered back. He smiled against my ear.

"Of course. I love you."

He lifted up and kissed my lips intensly before leaning back up, still straddling me, and beckoned Sam closer to him.

Sam's hands were shaking quite obviously as he slipped his letterman jacket off his shoulders, revealing a simple white v-neck t-shirt.

"You're ok with this?" Sam asked me. I nodded, dying to see this in person. My cock was throbbing against Kurt's.

Kurt slid his hand over Sam's cheek and kissed him gently. Sam's hands began to still and he slid one up Kurt's chest.

"Oh, shit," I moaned at the sight of my boyfriend kissing the handsome blond. I couldn't feel any jealousy at the moment. It was all clouded with the overwhelming sensation of ecstacy.

Without looking, Kurt's free hand slid down over my crotch, palming me through my jeans. My eyes rolled back into their sockets and my back arched. He broke away from Sam to pull me up and slide my shirt off while I did the same with his.

"Sam...would you join us?" I asked, finally finding my voice somewhere in my chest.

"Please," he replied. Kurt pulled him over between us and slid his shirt off. Kurt had seen Sam shirtless before, but I never had. The boy was tan and ripped. Kurt lay him down and looked to me.

"Kiss him," he said. "I wanna watch."

I leaned in a kissed Sam for the first time. He tasted differently from Kurt. I would definatly prefer Kurt, but it was still manly and good. His tongue slipped between my lips and I danced mine across it. He moaned into the kiss and I felt it go straight to my groin. I had never been so hard in my life.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kurt placing kisses and bites down his chest and abs, licking a slow line across the dip in his pelvis that was peaking from the waist of his jeans.

"You can...take those off...if you want," he said between kisses on my lips. I moaned and slid my hand down to the button,  
>not hesitating. It seemed like today was no-holds-barred.<p>

Before long, Kurt had slid Sam's jeans and socks off and had his hand between the slit of his boxers, rubbing the boy gently.

"MMmm that feels so good," he said against my lips. I moved down and began sucking his neck, further intensifying the pleasure.

Kurt came up, still stroking Sam, and pulled me in for a kiss. All teeth and tongue.

"Kurt," I breathed heavily. I had no idea where this came from. "Fuck me...while I suck him."

Both men groaned and Kurt nodded. He stood and walked over to grab the lube from his nightstand.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked.

"Please don't stop, this is so hot."

I couldn't agree more, I thought. I pulled Sam to where he was lying with is legs off the bed, lying on his back. Kurt came back, his jeans shed and began kissing me hot and wet while undoing the button on mine.

"I still love you, you know," he whispered against me.

"I know, baby." I replied. He smiled and slid my jeans down, leaving me naked and throbbing against his own erection. The contact caused us both the let out low gutteral moans. Sam had begun lazily stroking himself while watching us.

"I'm gonna prep you. Kiss him while I do," he breathed against my ear.

"So demanding," I smirked. I loved it.

He smiled and turned me around. Kurt's bed was high enough off the ground that when I bent over my chest brushed Sam's as I came up to kiss him again. I felt Kurt's hand slide up my spine then back down to rest on my hip. His finger slid slowly in me and I gasped a little, resting my head on Sam's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little at first," I started to relax, "But then it feels fucking amazing."

Kurt inserted another finger, then another, and then curled inside me, his fingertips brushing my prostate.

"Oh Jesus, fuck," I moaned against Sam's chest. He had started stroking my cock and on top of Kurt's finger's inside me, it was heaven.

"Baby, please, fuck me," I whined.

Kurt kissed from the small of my back up to the back of my neck as Sam continued to stroke me.

"Can he suck you off, Sam?" Kurt asked as he kissed the sensitive spot below my ear.

"Oh god, yes," Sam replied. I kissed down his chest and licked shamelessly at his nipples, causing him to arch beneath me. I sucked a hickey into his hip before ghosting my lips over his warm erection. I took the head against my tongue and lapped the precum. Again, he tasted different, but at that point, I didn't think too much about it. I slid down his dick, swirling my tongue as I went. Kurt ran his nails down my back, his head pressed against my entrance, as a string of curses and moans came from the blond boy beneath me.

"Jesus, Blaine, that's so fucking good-"

All of a sudden, Kurt slammed into me, nailing my prostate on the first strike. I moaned shamelessly against Sam's cock, causing a beautiful groan.

"God, you both look so hot right now," Kurt groaned, picking his pace up, snapping his hips harder.

My own erection was in my free hand, being pumped mercilessly, fueled by my boyfriend's cock up my ass and Sam's in my mouth.  
>I knew I wouldn't last much longer.<p>

"Oh, fuck, Blaine," Sam's hands tugged at my curls. "I'm so close-"

"Cum, Sam, he loves it," Kurt agged the boy on. Sure enough, Sam released hard down my throat and, true to what my lover said,  
>I loved it. I swallowed every bit. Kurt's thrusts were erratic and yet oddly accurate in hitting my prostate each time, and when I felt my own orgasm coming, I rested my forehead on Sam's hip, crying out in pleasure.<p>

"Oh, Kurt, baby!"

"I love you, Blaine. Let go!"

Right as he said it, he came inside me, causing my orgasm to hit me like a brick to the head. I shuttered and Sam, still fisting my curls, cradled my face in his hand. Kurt's forhead rested on my back as he came down, his knees shaking along with mine. He pulled out of me and Sam pulled both of us onto the bed, the three of us sharing a kiss that was lazy, but sweet.

"Wow," Sam lay back, his breathing becoming steady again.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Kurt wiped his forehead, his other hand slipping into mine.

"Well, I definatly learned something today," Sam smiled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm definatly, one hundred percent gay." he chuckled. Kurt and I joined him and we all climbed under the blankets, tired and spent.

"Thanks for helping me feel better, Kurt," Sam said against his shoulder. "Kind of weird how we went about it, but I feel better."

Kurt smiled. "No problem."

"Hope you guys are really ok with this. I don't wanna come between you guys or something."

I looked into Kurt's eyes and he looked into mine. He loved me. I could read it in his eyes.

"You won't." I replied. "Nothing will."

Kurt smiled and kissed me passionatly. "I love you," he smiled, pulling back.

"I love you too." I looked over at Sam, who had fallen asleep.

"That looks like an awesome idea," I said, closing my eyes. Kurt cuddled close against my chest and I wrapped my arm around him,  
>pulling him close. With the smell of sex, Kurt's scent, and Sam's cologne floating through the air, I was lulled into a very comfortable sleep. <p>


End file.
